Losses
by Morpheus2
Summary: Pretty much the same as the movie, but Sarah does not win. Yes, I know, it's overused. BTW, there's also romance.


Losses: A twist on the Labyrinth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. They belong to Mr. Jim Henson and a bunch of other people.  
  
Sarah stood in the room, surveying her surroundings. The room resembled the "Escher" room. Only, the stairs were quite few, and the masonry.destroyed. The golden clock hung in mid air behind her; just waiting to sing its dreaded song as it announced the thirteenth hour. She whirled around, anxiously looking for Jareth. Her crystalline, verdant eyes were wide with fear, but her face was cool; almost serene. Hearing the sound of boots on stone, Sarah turned, to see the man, no, Fae, who plagued her thoughts.  
  
He stood tall; partially hidden by the darkness that surrounded him like a blanket. He was dressed in a white poet's shirt, white breeches, white, knee high boot, and a flowing, white cape; complete with silky, pale feathers. His wild blond hair looked silver as he stepped into the light. His opaque, ivory skin shimmered; the golden pendant caught the minimal light and threw tiny rainbows around him. His mismatched eyes, one brown, the other blue, glittered with a cold malevolence; yet there was something else. Hopelessness.  
  
"Give me the child." He stepped closer, and she stood her ground.  
  
"Sarah beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel." He let his eyes roam over her form as her lips opened, and her voice, quiet, but filled with more anger then he could hope to have.  
  
"Generous?! What have you done that's generous?" She was tempted to cross her arms and tap her foot against the ground, but she stayed still. His eyes burned into hers, and she found herself drowning within his mismatched orbs. She averted her eyes elsewhere, banishing his image from her mind. That image was soon replaced with one of Toby becoming a goblin.  
  
"Everything! You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" His voice rose with each word; ire, frustration, and some other nameless emotion hugged each word. The last two sentences were spoken in a soft, defeated tone. Why couldn't he make her see? Why did she insist on being so obstinate? As though she hadn't heard him, she began to say the words.  
  
"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city, for my will is as strong as yours. And my----" Jareth lifted his hand, his voice cutting through the air.  
  
"Stop! Wait. Look Sarah. Look at what I'm offering you. Your dreams." With a flick of his wrist, the crystal had appeared on his fingertips. Sarah stared into its depths, seeing everything she had ever wanted. Her real mother and father were together; Linda Williams, the girl's mother, wasn't dead. Her father hadn't remarried, and Karen wasn't in her life. She saw nameless faces, and familiar ones. The insults at school were no longer there; and were replaced with smiling friends that greeted her. Everyone said hello to her; and no one made fun of her for any reason. But, none of that mattered, when she saw what she wanted, and didn't want, most of all. Jareth.  
  
".And kingdom is great." Sarah forced here eyes away from the crystal. Damn her conscience! If only Toby weren't here; were it someone else, she might have happily accepted the crystal.  
  
"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything you want." Jareth's face softened. His voice donned a pleading tone, and his eyes were desperate. Why was it so hard for her to see? If only she'd accept him, he'd send Toby home. He wouldn't have turned him into a goblin. He didn't even want him! He only wanted Sarah.  
  
".Kingdom is great..Damn! I can never remember that line.." Sarah trailed off, racking her brain for those last six words. To her, it seemed likely that she'd remember them when the clock struck the thirteenth hour. Sarah tried to ignore Jareth. It would be easier this way. If he wasn't such a royal asshole, staying with him might have been an easier thing to do. Seeing this as his last opportunity, Jareth spoke.  
  
"Just fear me. Love me. Do as I say and I will be your slave!" He stepped towards Sarah, handing her the crystal. She looked up, and with a cry, jumped back. Her eyes filled with tears, and she backed away quickly. Seeing that she only had one minute left, Jareth smirked.  
  
"Give up Sarah. You can't win. Just give up. Accept your dreams." 'Accept me...'  
  
"No! I can't give up. I can't let you take Toby from me!" She looked away from the insolent Goblin King and brought her clouded, green eyes up to the clock. Both hands hovered over the thirteen, the chimes loudly proclaiming Jareth's victory over Sarah.  
  
"No!!!!!" Sarah's shout was not heard by the goblin king as he threw a different crystal at her. The transparent sphere collided with Sarah; her form fading and disappearing from the room.  
  
Jareth sighed and put his hands on his hips. A sardonic smirk graced his lips. Sarah couldn't leave him now. He had her right where he wanted her. All that was left for him was to try to win her affections. Not an easy task. She would see, would learn, that he wasn't as insolent and obdurate as he seemed. She would love him, and would be faithful to him. She would be in his arms as she had been whilst at the ball he had created for her. Only this time, she wouldn't run. She would never run from him again....  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first Labyrinth fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. This is merely the first chapter. I'm not too sure where I want to go with this, but I have a pretty good idea. Any, and all, reviews would be appreciated; but, try not to flame okay? This is my first attempt. Criticism and suggestions are more than welcome. BTW, I know that, in the movie, Sarah's eyes are brown, not green; but I always thought that she should have green eyes and be very petite. I dunno, just me I guess. 


End file.
